fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sacred Heaven and Violet Purgatory: Hell on Earth
The Sun was setting beyond the horizon, casting its late orange glow across the land, illuminating the world with its last rays before sinking away and shrouding the world in dusk. The Arena of Crocus, Domus Flau was already starting to get crowded, the people of Fiore gathering at a rapid pace so that they may have the chance to behold the upcoming fight. The battle was one many longed to see, a battle between two members of some of the most well-known and regarded guilds in Fiore: Dragon Gunfire and Koma Inu. These sorts of events rarely occur before a public, much less in the official arena. What's more, the wizard of Koma Inu was a woman of a well-regarded name. Close to the center of the arena, stood the Koma Mage. Carwen Vroman, formerly Khapree, stood and prepared herself, both mentally and physically for the fight ahead, her porcelain skin all but glowing in the light of the setting sun, yet clad in her traditional white tux, coat, and fur hat, a most inappropriate attire for the season. For the last year, Carwen had been slacking off on her own training due to other responsibilities and arrangements which had kept her occupied, and as such, she desired to get back into it now that it was starting to calm down, at least for a bit. As such, she had approached one of her guilds most trusted allies and making the request for a spar. They had forwarded a name which they believed could prove to be a proper sport. She knew little to nothing about the man, preferring to enter blind into the fray. She stood patiently and waited for her opponent to enter through the archway across the field. Aaron J. Fox stood in the stone hallway that would lead out to the fighting Arena, mentally preparing himself for the upcoming sparring match. He made sure his body was out of sight from his opponent so that she wouldn't think he was scared to fight her. He had never met this woman before her request to spar was sent to him, the only thing he knew about her was that she was a dragon slayer of immeasurable talent. He was dressed in his usual attire, letting his left hand rest on the handle of his blue sword, Istalia, that he kept tied to his left him. His hand however was nervously rubbing the head of the dragon that the handle was shaped into, signifying his nervousness. "Calm down Aaron....remember what you were taught...center your energy...calm your mind.." As he said this to himself he felt his body begin to relax, his once anxious energy now calming itself. With his mind settled a bit more, although not completely, he walked down the hallway, letting his footsteps echo and the red sword on his shoulder sway as he did. Once he was through the opening he saw his opponent standing in the ring, forcing himself not to look at the people in the stands he walked up into the arena to meet her. As her opponents walked out upon the sands, Carwen surveyed him from head to toe, trying to get a sense of him. The thing that stood out the most was the two swords strapped to his hip and back. A swordsman then? I should have a trick or two for that. Doesn't look like much, though I should know better than to assume by appearances. Carwen thought to herself with a soft smile. As the man approached her, she also took notice of the differences in height between the two of them, the man standing over a foot taller than herself. The man was unknown to her, both in person and in talents, but his guild held faith in his prowess, as such, so would she. "A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Sir Aaron. I humbly thank you for accepting my request, and I hope that this will prove to be a worthwhile lesson for the both of us. In case you stand unaware, my name is Carwen Vroman, mage of the Koma Inu guild. If it is not too much to be asked, may I get to know you a small bit before we start pounding faces?" Standing not but a few feet away from the women, it became clear how much taller he was than her, although he did stand a bit above 6 feet so it wasn't uncommon that he was taller than his opponents, or even his friends. Although it wasn't just the height difference that caught him a bit, she was incredibly beautiful, her bright red eyes shinning almost as if she was excited to be fighting someone. However, despite all of this, he knew from personal experience that you couldn't judge a book by its cover, and often times, people were far stronger than the seemed to be. Then he heard her speak, she had a gentle voice, and he had to force himself not to chuckle at her calling him 'sir'. "The pleasure is mine Mrs. Carwen. I'm sure you already know that I am a mage from Dragon Gunfire, I'm 21 and also a Dragon slayer." "Oh, a fellow dragon. This should prove quite entertaining then. Though, you should be aware of something." Carwen paused as she looked up towards the stands, she found the seat of her husband and father of her children, his iconic red hair, white military jacket, with a rather large stroller by his side, within which rested her daughters. She pressed her fingertips to her lips as she blew a kiss towards her love, something which caused a small uproar of excitement from that section of the crowd. "I have been absent from the battlefield for some time now, so I ask your forgiveness if I am not at my best. All the same, I will feel insulted if you try and hold back on me. Let's promise each other to not do so, agreed?" Carwen spoke as she struck a stance, her fists starting to glow and crackle with bright blue magic power. "I will grant you the opening move, see what you can do with it." Aaron deadpanned a bit at her actions, he didn't need to look behind him to know that she was probably indicating to a loved one, that or she was trying to get the crowed excited, his thoughts finally settled on both. When she made him aware of her absence from the battlefield he smiled warmly and spoke back, "well I'm still fairly new to...well this," he said as he gestured to the stands around him with a raised hand, taking the only look at the crowed that he would allow himself. "But I do promise that I won't hold back." With that being said he moved back a few steps and allowed his violet aura surround him. "Let's begin." Were his last words as he slammed his left hand onto the ground, a bright blue glow emitting from his hand as ice began to spread and cover the area at a rapid pace with the intent to displace his opponents footing, invoking the Arctic Dragon's Permafrost spell. Once the spell had been completed he covered his right foot in crimson flames and kicked upward on a diagonal line, sending a wave of the flames at her. "Purgatory Dragon's Claw" Carwen made a short jump in order to avoid the permafrost spell, fearing that she may freeze to the ground if she made no effort to avoid it. It proved slightly difficult to regain her stance after landing, wobbling in place for a bit as she rebalanced herself. She looked back towards Aaron, her eyes flaring open as a great wave of intense flames came her way. "Divine Dragon's Coat!" she cried out as the wave of fire crashed into her. Fire, steam, and smoke shrouded the area before being swiftly dispersed as Carwen came charging through the smoke, running on the path which had been paved when Aaron used his Claw spell, melting the ice on the way towards her. Thanks to her coat, the wave of fire proved a futile attempt as the spell merely brushes away all considerable heats, and as the wave had no real physical presence, it couldn't deliver any form of impact on her frame, leaving her unharmed. The bright magical power which surrounded the two of her fists grew brighter as she cried out: "Divine Dragon's Iron Fist!" She crouched as she approached, swiftly pushing herself upwards to deliver a mighty uppercut to his chin while her other hand went for a gut-wrenching blow to the stomach. Aaron's instincts took over as his opponent ran at him, not giving himself time to praise his strategy in giving her a path to run on. He wasn't surprised by the fact she was able to block his flame spell, he hadn't really thought it would work, he only used in order to see where her movements would be and gleam a bit of how she fought. When he saw her fists glowing he charged up his crimson flames in the palm of his left hand waiting until she was within a few inches to proceed with his plan. When she was within eight inches of him he used the ice to increase his dodging speed and slid his left right leg back and around his right so that he turned and dodged the punches. While he did this he shot his palm out towards a spot just below her ribs, not wanting to severely hurt her, in order to strike her with the ball of fire in his hand. "Purgatory Dragon's Shellshock." Aaron was quick as he shifted his position with ease and slid away from her assault. Impressed with his movements, she almost lost her focus as she prepared a new and more powerful fire spell coming her way. Dispelling the magic surrounding her left fist, she raised her arm up in defense from the Fire orb as a barrier of dazzling blue light. This was the Divine Dragon's Shield. The shield absorbed the impact and the following explosion. Aaron, however, wouldn't be as lucky. Since the spell had failed to move her as much as an inch and the impact, as well as the explosion, was being nullified on her end, the other half of the blast would exist at full force right in the face of Aaron. Creating a great spear of Divine Light at a rapid pace, Carwen took the spear in hand and made a powerful thrust towards where she believed Aaron's shoulder would be, not waiting to see the results of the blast and just assuming it had failed so she could follow it up. Due to his Dragon Slayer magic the flames that were thrown back at him had little to no effect at all. The only two things that did effect him was the amount of smoke that appeared and covered the two of them, preventing their vision, and the second was the shockwave that was sent back at him, pushing him out of the cloud of smoke and along the ice creating a distance between them. Aaron couldn't help but smirk as he saw his opponent slash into the smoke with a glowing blue spear, although he was secretly thankful that he wasn't actually standing there. Now having created distance he clapped his hands together creating a blue glow, then separating his hands creating a spear made of ice. "Arctic Dragon's Brioniac." Feeling no resistance meeting her spear's end, she retracted the weapon to her side, waiting for the smoke to subside, intently listening for some sign of movement or action. When none was revealed, her vision was soon cleared which allowed her to lay eyes on her opponent once more. Strangely enough, while he had conjured some sort of spear of ice, he did not appear to have made any further movements than such. Not suspecting him to have laid any form of trap, she made her next move. "Divine Propulsion." She spoke as a jet of divine blue light appeared along her spear arm. With considerable might and aid from her jets, she threw her spear like a javelin towards Aaron at blistering speeds. Not feeling completely satisfied with that, she spread her propulsors to her feet hands and back, propelling herself forward through the air and towards her adversary. Aaron watched in anticipation as his opponent launched her weapon at him and then proceeded to launch herself as well. Taking notice of the blue light around her he figured that this was the work of one of her spells and knew that it would have a much greater amount of power. His kind raced with what he wanted to do before remembering the ice below his feet, and although some cracks had appeared from the explosion, it was still smooth enough to help with his movements. With quick reaction time he rolled himself to the left to avoid the light spear, using the ice to accelerate his roll and create more distance between them. Once the distance had been created, his thoughts went to the spear in his hands. He had created it to make the match even since she had created a spear as well, but with hers out of her hands he thought that he didn't need his. Using the spear to its full potential he launched it out of his hands, not aiming for his opponent, but for where she would land. Swiftly taking into account the direction of the spear as well as its velocity, Carwen knew there were several options of approach to simply avoid such a predictable move, especially as she could fly freely through the air and was in no way obligated to land in any area. But seeing how she wanted her spear back, she resolved to the simplest solution. Just go faster. She propelled herself forward at greater speeds, dashing by the point of impact of the spear of his, creating an explosion which only served to hasten her approach, remaining unaffected by the sheer colds of the blast thanks to her coat. Carwen caught up to the lance and proceeded to alter her trajectory around and towards Aaron at breakneck speeds. As she started to get close, she extended her grip of the spear to the bottom end, and with a boost from her jets, sent her spinning with it with the intent of delivering a potent blow to his temple, with her empowered spear. "Never discard your weapons so haphazardly." she called out to him just as she was about to make the assault. A slight smirk appeared as she dodged his attack, although he did aim for the spot where she was going to land, there was a second mission that he had hoped to accomplish which was to produce more ice on the field hoping to keep the fight at his advantage. However he was slightly dismayed that she had decided to take the fight to more close quarters, wish he could keep her more on her toes. "Purgatory Dragon's Scales." He said as bright red scales appeared all across his body and he proceeded to step closer to her, holding his hand left hand up to catch the spear right in the middle, his red scales acting as protection from her spear. "Now who said anything about getting rid of my weapon?" He said as he pointed his fingers at the ground, his thumb up and his pointer finger out. "Purgatory Dragon's Three Round Burst." He said as he fired three bullets of fire into the ice causing dozens of shards to fly up into the air. "Arctic Dragon's Shotgun." He said again and he caught several shards in his right hand and threw his palm to her right hip. Carwen grinned. It would seem that the lad had yet to realize exactly how her coat spell worked, which gave her quite an advantage to make use of. The rising ice shards merely bounced off of her coat and left no signs of any damage, as both the sharp and cold aspect of it was rendered null and void. She didn't even make an effort to move away from the Shotguns spell. The impact came, and while the cold and sharp did nothing, the impact and blast were enough to make her flinch despite her astounding physical resistances, made worse by the fact that she pressed into the blast rather than allowing herself to be thrown back. Now for the kicker. Her spear disappeared, for it had served its purpose. Slow. Slow. She thought to herself. She then tapped herself on her shoulders, a bright glow appearing beneath the fabrics. "Hasten. Empower." She spoke, and at that moment, she felt herself becoming more powerful and faster than previously, while Aaron would find himself becoming considerably slower than earlier. Her right and left hand took on a faint blue glow, weaker and not as dazzling as her previous spells as she clenched them into fists. She dashed towards him, the speed immense, ready to maneuver herself in any way to catch up to him if he attempted to escape, yet despite that, her attack seemed lacking, as the majority of its power would be coming from her sheer speed. Aaron barely had time to think as he felt his muscles seem to tighten, and resist his movements as he tried to step back and Dodge the next oncoming attack. He had become slower and that was not a good thing for him. Deciding that the best course of action would be to just take the hit and then collect himself afterwards. With his scales still activated he took the hit to the stomach but was surprised a bit. While his scales had prevented some of the spells force, it seemed that the attack had been completely driven by speed and not power. Still he was sent skidding backwards a few feet with some pain in his abdomen, but nothing to nasty. "You know. I think I have that coat spell figured out. It seems that when I come into contact with it, it drains away my physical speed or whatever you need. Taking it from me and putting it into you. Tell me if I'm wrong though." He gave a warm smile as he unsheathed his blue sword and thrust it into the ground. After a second of contact with the icy ground the sword seemed to give off a blue glow as it almost turned an icy translucent color, the glow connecting from the sword to Aaron. "Violet Drive." He said as his aura flared, enhancing his speed to just above his original, and his power. "Purgatory Dragon's Pistol." He said as he pointed his fingers at his opponent and fired off three separate shots, each one aimed at her knees and her shoulder, hoping to hinder her. Carwen's world began to spin and twist, unable to comprehend reality as it were anymore, she tumbled to the side, aided by the shot from his Dragon's Pistol, the shot delivered to her knees and her shoulder, forcing her down on the ground with a heavy thump and aching body parts. The world was an endless whirl, and there was nothing she could do about it. Despite it all, she remained with a grin on her face, even as she remained on the ground, hopeless to defend herself. "Not quite... Look to your hand." She asked. As Aaron did, he would notice two stigmata's branded onto his palm. "Those are what weakens you. And with my Ancestors Stigmata in place... Heh. The fight is soon mine." Aaron looked at the stigmata on his hand and cursed loudly at his idiocy. If he had been more careful with his combative spells this might not have happened. However he realized this was no time to berate himself, he needed to stop holding back. Readying himself he allowed his violet aura to become far bigger as he concentrated both of his elements into one. "Inferno Blizzard Dragon's Roar." Shouted the dragon Slayer as he let loose his new roar that was twice the size of a normal dragons roar. Carwen did nothing, for she could do nothing. Her smile, however, did not waver. The roar struck against Carwen's frame, sending her hurtling away with a scream of anguish. She ceased her movements at the far end of the arena, her body had slid across the ice after the initial impact. As the ache of the roar surged through her defenseless body, the world started to align in order for her once more. No more spinning and whirling, but a stable and cohesive reality stood before her once more. "Divine Propulsion." She spoke and with a burst of divine light, she hurtled back into the air rather than to bother trying to find some sort of footing on the slippery ice. She began to boost her way towards Aaron, long claws of Divine Light began to shape up on her fingers, claws which suddenly grew considerably in size as she went in for the strike, her two claws coming together, with Aaron in the middle. What's more, due to the two stigmata's on his body, if he were to get struck by any other upcoming spells of hers, the damage would be vastly increased. Aaron's face remained calm as the two attacks came at him. Violet flames surrounded both of his hands as he waited for the two attacks to get closer to him. Then his aura flared once more as he activated his Inferno Blizzard Dragon's Aegis, and the violet around him turned to icefire as it formed a protective shield around him, blocking the claw attack. As well, now that she was close enough, he could still her with a stronger spell with the knowledge that regardless of her dodging or moving it would do some form of damage. Clapping his hands together in front of him and moving them to his waist he created a ball of pure icefire and shot his hands back to the front of his body, as well as making the ball grow larger and send out dozens of Lance's made from the icefire, it was one of Aaron's strongest spells. "Inferno Blizzard Dragon's Cold Star Ray!" Carwen De-spelled her claws as she raised her arms and curled her legs to protect her face from the flurry of frostfire lances which were coming her way. It did not prove to be a pleasant experience as the lances came hammering against her and her defenses. The lances could not pierce the coat, as such was its design, but the cutting and piercing were compensated by an infernal battering on her frame. However, she was not the kind of woman to simply stand and take it without retribution. After nearly two dozen lances had been fired off from Aaron, Carwen took opportunity in hand in the midst of the spell work, thrust her hands forward, creating a massive stream of Divine light, its force tearing up the icy earth and blasting through what was left of the incoming lances, and heading straight for Aaron. "Divine Blaze Engine!" She cried out, hoping that this sudden explosion of power in the middle of his spellcasting would give her the chance to inflict some heavy damage upon him. "Don't think you caught me off guard!" Yells the younger dragon slayer as his aura flares once more, as well the violet flames around him turned to pitch black flames as he ended his spell and shot his left hand up into the air. "Flames of Darkness: Black Fire: White and Black Flames." He said and a massive wall of black and white flames grew in front of him and blocked the blast of blue light, consuming it into fire before instantly dissipating in a cloud of smoke. This drained his magic intensely, cutting off a quarter of his magic, although he didn't mind as he was now not holding back as violet colored scales appeared across his body as he entered into his Dragon Force state. "Now the real fun begins." He said in a deep voice as he moved with nearly twice as much speed as before rushing his opponent with a violet fire infused fist. "Inferno Blizzard Dragon's Firing Hammer." "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Sanctified Hammer of the Courageous!" Carwen cried out as the fast Aaron made a swift approach. Two hammers of dazzling, crackling blue light took shape in her hands, radiating awesome and great power, ready to be unleashed upon the boy before her. She brought her two hammers together in unison as she stood ready to deliver the counter blow. Aaron's speed was amazing ot say the least, despite her stigmata's still remaining on his body and thus slowing him down. Not that it mattered to her. "I'm still faster, boy." She spoke as she swiftly moved in a spinning motion, adding extra speed and strength to her attack as she aimed her hammers to meet the Firing hammer in a confrontation. When the hammers and fists meet a grand explosion would occur as both spells would create a blast of their own, though, unbeknownst to Carwen, the fist would contain far greater explosive power than her hammers would produce, thus sending her hurtling backwards if the clash came to be. To say Aaron was surprised by his opponents new weapons was an understatement. He had no idea that she was capable of such a feat, what didn't surprise him was her speed at countering and matching his attack. The ensuing explosion was more than the young dragon slayer had anticipated and he was also sent backwards. Although where his opponent felt the brunt of the force and was therefore sent back with a much greater deal of force, he was only sent skidding backwards a few yards. Not wanting to lose an advantage like this he looked across the field to see where his blue sword had gone, noticing it a few feet away he rolled forwards for it, grabbing it by the handle and then surrounding it in icefire. "Inferno Blizzard Dragon's Exploding Ice Blade." He said as he slashed in a horizontal arc, creating several blades of icefire that shot towards his opponent. Then taking in a breath he let loose an Inferno Blizzard Dragon's Roar. Carwen's smile widened. With the impact of her hammers to his fist, she had been able to plant her third and final stigmata on him. Impotency. ''She thought to herself, changing the stigmata to better suit her purposes, by decreasing the amount of power Aaron could put out at a time, effectively making his spells weaker while still using up the same amount of magic power as previously. There was no time to pat her back though, as Aaron was quickly retaliating with a great amount of Frostfire blades coming her way, accompanied by an incoming roar. As the blades came hurtling, Carwen swiftly responded by lifting up into the air, her hammers in hand as she began to bash the blades to the side as they came, deflecting, parrying, and blocking to the best of her efforts. The blasts that ensued proved to be a bit of an issue as they threatened to thrust her off her balance. Despite the onslaught, things eventually calmed down, with only the roar left to be concerned about. She crossed her hammers and held them up as if they were a shield. The roar connected with the hammers, grinding away at them before dissipating. The weapons' glow flickered and died as their potency had been expended by all the attacks they have hindered. The hammers were de-spelled, having served their purpose for now. "You are quite the sport, Aaron. I have really enjoyed our match so far. But I think it may be drawing to a close. Let's see if you can put a stop to that. '''Divine Dragon's Locust'!" Carwen cried out as a grand army of locusts began to take form and circle around the arena, creating a vast dome of insects made from 'divine' light. As they encircled the arena, sight became all but impossible for more than a foot or two at best. Taking this opportunity in hand, Carwen began to encircle her frame with divine light as she dashed towards the location of Aaron. ''Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Divine Horn Drill! ''Carwen cried out in her mind, a whirlwind of dazzling crackling light as she came towards him at breakneck speeds. Aaron didn't let the third stigmata phase him to much, not feeling any physical effects he figured it would do something to his magic. He looked on as his opponent created a massive storm of locusts that blocked his sight, although he could still sense her energy, as well as his sight being increased in his dragon force state. However he couldn't see her clearly, he could see the slight amount of movement that was a different and brighter color than the locusts that were around him. Then he felt the massive increase in power, indicating a powerful attack. Activating his Violet Drive over his dragon force he increased the amount of power that he could send out as well as how much he used up. Turning in the direction of the high energy output he took a large step forward and clapped his hands together pointing at Carwen. "Inferno Blizzard Dragon's Violet Burial!" He roared as a massive blast of violet icefire shot towards his opponent. The Locusts served to make her aware of the incoming ray of frostfire. Due to how easily he seemed to find her, it made her thouroughly impressed with his senses, he has realized her pressence through what she could only assume was with his keen detection skills alone. The incoming spell was certainly a powerful one. Or, it likely was in it's prime. Due to the Impotence Stigmata on his body, his spellwork was considerably weaker, making the burial sufficiently weak for her secret art to rip through, she propelled herself through the spellwork with ease. Once the spell was over and she stood on the other end, it was merely a matter of feet between them before she would reach him to deliver a devastatingly powerful blow. The young dragon Slayer watched his opponent easily part one of his strongest attacks without much effort. Then he realized what it was, whatever stigmata she had placed on his weakened his spells. This realization came with the fact that at his spells prime, it should have stopped her. Then when the attack cleared he saw her standing not but 3 feet away from him, cocking her arm back to deal a heavy blow to which he had to time to dodge. Then everything around him changed, his body moved in a way he hadn't thought of as his instincts took over. Turning his chest to the side he positioned himself so that the punch would just barely miss him. Then he charged his right arm with his violet frostfire, forming it into a serpentine dragon and then aiming his own power punch at her. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Violet Tyranny: Imperial Dragon Burst!!" He shouted out as he cast the spell. With the Divine Horn Drill still in effect, it helped to dampen the blow of the mighty spell which was directed towards her. Still, it was greater than she had anticipated. With the effect of Dragon Force and a secret art spell of two unified elements would prove quite a bit to handle, despite the Impotency seal on him. The impact came, crashing through the barrier of her horn drill and smashed into her right side. The might of this spell, along with Aaron's natural strengths sent her hurtling across the arena and crashed into the opposite wall, leaving a crater behind her with the indented mark of her body in it. She pried herself from the wall, slowly rising back up to her feet. "You have fought well, Aaron. You should be proud to have ventured and brought a saint to such an extent. But I fear this bout of ours is reaching its end." she said as she reached up with her right hand with her middle, index and thumb pressed tightly together. "Thank you for an eventful match. But this marks the end." She spoke as she snapped her fingers and the marks on Aaron's body exploded. Even in her youngest days, a full loaded mark was enough to wound her dragon father. Immensely stronger now, even at their lesser fueled states like now, they possessed the might to bring low nearly any enemy, and at this late into the game, there was no known way to neutralize the damage they would cause. Aaron felt the build up of magic on the marks on his body, and as his mind raced he couldn't think of a single thing to do. There was no amount of heat in the blast that would follow so he couldn't eat any of it. If he wanted to catch her in the blast he would need much more strength and time than he had to be able to reach her. So he did the only thing he could think to do, he smiled warmly at her, acknowledging her words. He then nodded to her, accepting his defeat as his body was consumed by the blast of light and eternano. After a few seconds the blast died down and Aaron was resting on the ground his body severely burned and injured, but he still wore his smile. Category:Dragonmaster714 Category:Roleplay